Forbidden Forbade
by spriteofspritz
Summary: Snape has a forbidden desire. A desire that can only be satisfied by one person. Will that person feel the same way about him or was it just a drunken night?


**Forbidden Forbade- Prologue**

Severus Snape stared into his penecieve. His sides shuttered violently as he sighed. Hopefully, he gave the penecieve a twirl hoping to shed some light on the situation. There didn't seem to be a way around it. Her grades were perfect. No one had any complaints about her, many praises, but no complaints. She was going to graduate and leave him. There was nothing he could do. She was perfect, too perfect. She was…Hermione Granger.

Slowly Severus rose out of his chair. He remembered the days when he only thought of her as a student, an annoying little girl. But know it was much more than that, he loved her. He had watched her bloom into a beautiful young woman. He couldn't tell her though. It was a forbidden love…

Severus looked up at the clock. It read 3:07 a.m. He should get some sleep. Tomorrow was the big day, the day of graduation. He wanted Hermione's last vision of him to be a good one. He slowly walked to his room and waved his wand. The lights immediately went out and Severus slept. It was not a sound sleep, but a half sleep. he slept, yet he did not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger rushed down the hall. In a mere few days she would be free. She would be free from homework, teachers, and the drama of school life. Actually, tomorrow was graduation, but Hogwarts let their students out three days afterwards. She had just finished with her Head Girl duties. Ron was still flirting with a Ravenclaw prefect. Hermione sighed a loud sigh, a sigh that echoed around her. She always had to cover for Ron. He was one of her best friends but he could just be so…so…Hermione didn't know what to call him.

As she turned a corner, Hermione checked the time. It was 3:07 a.m. She knew she should get some rest, but she had to get ready for the 'After Graduation Party'. Harry had organized it with Ginny's help. Hermione was in charge of getting food and decorations. She was headed towards the kitchen. She felt slightly bad about taking food from the poor house elves, but 7th years always did it almost every year. She would make sure to be really nice and get it her self. No house elf would wait on her this year!

Finally, she reached the kitchen door. Hermione reached up a hand and tickled the pear in the portrait. It turned into a handle, which she grasped and used to pull the door open. Hermione snuck in and grabbed a platter of sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and on impulse, a bottle of fire whiskey. Then, she turned and ran straight to her Head Girl room, which unfortunately was directly next to Snape's room. He was on odd one. He was always the only teacher who didn't like her or appreciate her genius. He hated her questions and her answers, the two things teachers usually like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus was awakened by the slamming of a door. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m., time to rise and shine! He quickly dressed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione in the hallway. Suddenly, he remembered. It was the day of graduation, his last day with his beloved.

He decided to try and make himself look a little more presentable. He put on his best robes and combed his hair and rushed into the hallway. There she was, the most beautiful thing in his world. She nodded at him and walked on by. His breast heaved as he let out the breath he's been holding in the whole time, hoping she'd say something. He carefully collected himself and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor common room. She had just graduated just shaken Professor Dumbledore's hand and received her diploma. Now it was time for the party! The portrait swung open for Hermione and she walked in. The party was already going full swing. People had cups and sandwiches and Honeyduke's candy. Hermione jumped in and started dancing to the music.

Later the night, Hermione stumbled into her room. She had too much to drink, should have held off on the fire whiskey. She started undressing. Suddenly, she heard a quiet moan from behind her and turned around. There stood Professor Snape.

"Hermione…" he whispered, and she drunkenly fell into his arms.


End file.
